Reckless cover for each other
by Ififall
Summary: Different ending to the episode "Boy Crazy" What would have happened if Dom got Sam out?


A different ending to "Boy crazy" What if Sam hadn't have died?

Dom got the key and put it in the lock. This had better work, or else he'd get prison time or even worse, stuck in a place like here. The plain white walls freaked him out and he wondered what type of people lived within them. Crazy people, people who talked to themselves or killed others without realising. Not kids like Sam. Now the nurse had given him the keys to the castle, he had to save her as a friend, it was his duty and he couldn't let her down now. He opened the door.

"Come on Sam let's go"

Sam was laying there on the bed. He pulled back the sheet and saw the red dress. Despite the fact that she looked attractive, Dom felt sick. Sam would never ever wear girls clothes. They must have had to tie her up to put her in it. Sam turned to Dom and smiled. She knew who it was but felt too tired to get out of bed. She also felt embarrased. They promised to never let anyone change them and she had. She just wished her dad had taken her back home but he didn't, and now Dom was here she finally had a chance to break out of this torture chamber.

"Dom I'm tired"

Sam, we don't have much time, where are your shoes?"

She pointed in the corner and at red high heels Dom pictured Sam wearing them and stifled a laugh.

"It's not funny, I'll walk barefoot"

"Come on sleeping beauty, we don't have much time" said Dom worried that guards where going to grab him any minute.

"Don't call me that, I've always hated that film" Sam heaved herself out of bed and Dom grabbed her arm but she shook him off determined to do it herself. She stood up and Dom was shocked as he saw bright red strap marks across her ankles, but they couldn't talk about that now. Dom lead Sam out and locked the door. Dom asked her about clothes and her stuff but she said it didn't matter. He nodded, understanding her need to start afresh. They went out through the doors and headed to the main ones at the front. Dom pushed it open and was relived when no-one was outside. Sam looked around her, it was weird, she hadn't been out in a while especially being watched 24 hours a day by eyes and cameras. Dom put his arm around her to reassure her and they walked to the train station back to her father's. When they got there, Dom turned back to go home but Sam said that she would need all the help she could get explaining why she had escaped. This new method had cost him a lot of money, but if she went back, it would cost him everything and she needed Dom to make him see that. She roughly knocked on the door by accident.

"Who is it?" came a deep voice.

"It's me" Sam said weakly.

Her father opened the door and stared at her in shock "Samantha what are you doing here?, and whose this? He pointed at Dom wondered if he'd forced her to come out. "Dad this is my friend that I was telling you about, Dom" Dom nodded and said a quiet hello. Her father reluctantly let them both in wondered why Samantha couldn't do as she was told for once.

"Samantha, I'll get you something to eat and drink, and then I'm taking you back"

"Dad no, you can't"

"Sam, looking at you I can tell you haven't changed" He stood up and faced Dom.

"Thank you for bringing her back, I can take this from here" He walked towards the door and opened it. Dom lookled at Sam and knew he couldn't go that easily.

"With all due respect Sir, Sam can't go back to that place"

"Excuse me kid, I'm her father"

"And I'm her friend, her only friend" Dom stared at him with such fury, that Sam's father did nothing when Dom went back into the sitting room and finally closed the door to hear what he had to say.

"Sam can't go back there, what they do to her......it's evil"

"It's been proved that the experiments, that have been tested on animals and humans and has a 70% success rate"

"Sir I'm not one of their customers or whatever you call them you can't impress me with that. What about the other 30%?

"Look son you're going to have to leave, Samantha, get some socks from you room and your coat-"

"Sir please" Dom was becoming desperate and Sam was losing patience. If Dom couldn't help her then she felt like no-one could.

Dom tried again. "She's not a lab rat, oh, and by the way you might wanna take a long at her ankles before she puts her socks on" Her father was confused until he looked down at her legs and gasped.

"Dad, it's nothing" Sam started to say.

"Sam, don't lie! Sir, they tied her to the bed forced her to do things she doesn't want to, if you send her back, you're just like them"

"Get out of my house!" Sam's father said getting angry enough to want to throw him out himself.

"Are you sending her back?

Sam's dad opened the door and started pushing him towards it. Sam pulled on her dad's arm but he gently shook it off. "Honey you need to tell me the truth" Sam's dad said to her softly. Dom approached the door but thought better of it and turned around. If Sam's dad was gonna take her back to that hell-hole he needed to give Sam another option, and this time he wasn't afraid.

"If you won't take her, she coming with me instead"


End file.
